Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Eliot and Nate try something new. Go to my profile for more info about the com and claim the prompts! First Leverage fic, so be nice! Slash! Nate/Eliot. Don't like it? Don't read it! once again Slash! R/R!


"What do you say you wanna go on a midnight ride?" Eliot asked standing beside the chair Nate was sitting in. Nate looked up quizzically at the question.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want to go on a midnight ride with me?" Eliot repeated leaning in to brush a soft kiss across Nate's lips.

"Um, sure, I guess. I just need to change," the other man answered. He was clad only in the boxers he usually wore to bed.

"No, it's late; it'll be just you and me. Just wear them," Eliot said seductively. Gulping audibly Nate nodded as he got to his feet and followed Eliot out of their house and into the field where Eliot kept his horses. Nate could tell his lover was up to something but he wasn't sure just what it was. Eliot smiled as his plan ran through his mind one more time. -

"I'll mount then you can," he told Nate. Nodding Nate watched as Eliot mounted on the horse then he mounted him as well and clung to Eliot's back. It surprised him at first that Eliot knew how to ride, but once he saw him on the horse, Nate realized just how good of a rider Eliot really was. He was helping Nate become a more confident rider as well. Normally they rode on two separate horses, but apparently Eliot was up to something. Nudging the horse gently with his feet, Eliot smiled as they took off into the night. This was definitely a night Nathan Ford wouldn't forget.

"It's so beautiful," Eliot breathed as he allowed himself to rub against Nate's front.

"Y-y-yes it is," Nate stammered as he felt his cock begin to stir.

"You can see for miles being up this high," the other man commented. Nate nodded in agreement. The night creatures were making themselves known all around them and it was a very peaceful and calming scene. They continued to ride in silence for a little while longer. Eliot continued to rub against Nate's growing hardness. Nate was doing his best to ignore the growing bulge but it wasn't easy. Reaching back with one hand Eliot teased him through his boxers.

"What are you doing, El?" he choked out.

"Just having a little fun. Say, Nate, have you ever had sex on horseback?" Nate's eyes widened at the question.

"Uh, no, I can't say that I have."

"Well, you're going to tonight," Eliot whispered as he brought the horse to a stop and slid out of his jeans before climbing back on his back and sliding Nate's boxers off.

"Eliot, are you sure about this? What if we fall off? That's a long way down," Nate commented staring at the ground.

"Don't worry, we won't fall. Just hold on to me, I'll keep you safe," Eliot crooned as he worked the head of Nate's cock with his very capable hands.

"Oh fuck, Eliot feels so good," Nate panted. Moving the other hand from behind his back Eliot held up a condom and a tube of lube.

"Slide forward and put your feet in the stirrups," Eliot whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Doing what he was told, Nate waited for the next instruction.

"Okay, now what?" Nate asked.

"Lift up so I can prepare you." Nodding Nate did so and whimpered as he felt the first of three of Eliot's fingers at his entrance. It felt heavenly. -

Once he was satisfied that Nate was prepared well enough Eliot unwrapped the condom and slid it on to his very hard cock. After covering it in a generous amount of lube he teased the tip at Nate's entrance.

"I need you inside me, now," Nate whimpered.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy," Eliot quipped as he slid into Nate's hot tight channel. They could feel the large animal under them as Eliot pounded into Nate, but that only served to arouse both of them.

"El, I'm gonna," Nate called through pants.

"Come for me," Eliot commanded. Nate came with a cry of Eliot's name, Eliot following moments later. After a couple of minutes, Eliot slid off the horse and helped Nate down as well.

"Wow," Nate breathed shakily. He was still a little wobbly on his feet.

"I told you, you'd like it," Eliot teased.

"That you did," Nate said.

"We'll walk the horse back to the stable. Neither of us are in condition to ride him home," Eliot added.

"No, but I'm definitely in condition to ride a cowboy," Nate said as he grabbed Eliot and pushed him to the ground on his knees before sliding into him not caring that they didn't have a condom. He knew they were both clean and that Eliot liked it rough.

"Fuck!" Eliot shouted.

"Yes, indeed," Nate whispered. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

Finished!

A/n, "Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy" by Big and Rich. It's an awesome song! R/R!


End file.
